The Red String
by bloomforever
Summary: "The gods tie a red cord around the ankles of those that are to meet one another. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break." When Gaea separates thirteen heroes their souls are left searching for each other. For their sakes, and the sake of the fellow demigods they must find each other and regain their memories.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Percy Jackson and The Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus. Any and all canon characters are the property of Rick Riordan, and most of the other characters are the property of other Rpers. The only characters I take credit for are Erin, Leia, and Darrien as well as the majority of the background characters that will come into play in later chapters.

The throne room of Mount Olympus was eerily silent. The council was present and, for once, not arguing. Instead, they were all seated on their thrones, their mood sombre. The heart had been shifted to one wall, where Hestia tended to it, her face creased with worry as she glanced back at the center of the room. Where the hearth once stood there was now a circle of thirteen stone slabs, each holding a person.

That was the cause of the uncharacteristic seriousness of the Gods. Those thirteen people were all demigods, their children. Lying in front of them, unconscious and with a terrible fate in their futures. Despite what most people thought, and still do think, the Gods do actually care for their children. This was not something they simply accepted.

Poseidon sat with his elbows resting on the arm rest of his throne, his hands clasped in front of his mouth as he surveyed his children sadly.

Darrien Peake, his eldest son -albeit from his Roman aspect- was directly in front of his throne, his sisters to the right of him. With his spiky dark hair and large, leanly muscular frame he was an imposing figure, the picture of a warrior. It seemed fitting to Poseidon that Darrien appeared to tower over his sisters even laying down. It had always been his nature to defend his siblings, to stand guard over them and protect. He was even doing so when he was struck down, jumping in front of his youngest brother, Chris Beas.

Carolina Westfeild, also his daughter from his Roman aspect, was in-between her brother and her younger sisters. Laying there with her hands clasped serenely across her stomach, she looked every bit the child of a god. Her fair skin and dark hair left her with a beauty that most mortal women would kill for, while her muscled, battle worn body was that of a warrior. Poseidon was yet again reminded that she had grown from a small child into a strong young woman without him ever realising it.

Then was Thea Nolan, one of his Greek daughters. She to looked serene, though not in the same way as Carolina. Her dark brown hair was still in it's ever present braid and her face was turned slightly to the side. Combined with her relaxed posture and calm expression - such a change from the shield she always wore around her heart- it looked as though she was merely sleeping, rather than in an induced coma. If he looked past the stone slab and her battle torn clothing he could almost convince himself that she really was just resting.

The last of his children present was Erin Peake, Darrien's full blooded sister despite being a Greek. His heart broke to see her there, after everything she had already suffered. Her long red hair pooled around her head, and despite the fact that her eyes were closed he could perfectly picture her brown orbs. She looked exactly like her mother, something that tugged at his heart even more. Laying there like that, he could understand how Darrien had always referred to her as an angel. A little angel when she was young, an avenging angel when she fought, and now a sleeping angel.

He sighed as he moved his gaze to the slab next to Erin. Jacob "Dutch" Epperson, Son of Hermes and former right hand man of Luke Castellan, lay there with his arm hanging off the side. None of them had had the heart to move it after he was placed. Something about the sight of his fingers slipping out of Erin's had frozen them all.

While he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the former Black Hand of Kronos'…relationship -if it could even be called that, considering every time they got close to making progress something like this happened-… with his daughter, Poseidon could acknowledge that the blond boy cared deeply for Erin. As for Erin's feelings for Jacob, well he had never doubted those. The way that the two had fallen, still holding onto each other, had only confirmed what everyone around them already knew.

Next to Jacob was Lucius Darrow, Son of Mars, yet another prospective love interest for one of the sea god's daughters. A large, muscular dark haired boy, Lucius was a childhood friend of Carolina who had already proven his devotion to her when he ventured into the underworld to save her. Though not a former traitor like Epperson -coincidently his best friend-, Darrow to had his dangers, not ones Poseidon entirely like the idea of his Carolina being involved with.

Suffering from the first ever case of terminal schizophrenia -due to the alternate forms of his father-, Darrow would manifest an alter ego known as Ineritus when threatened. Unpredictable and a threat to all those around him, no one encountered Ineritus without suffering. Why, Lucius' first meeting with Erin was proof of that. He had nearly crushed her skull, which ironically lead to the formation of their friendship. No, Poseidon wasn't sure he wanted that kind of danger around either of his girls, but he did know that Lucius would never consciously hurt Carolina.

Next to Darrow was the tiny form of Kori Maka, Daughter of Ares. Poseidon had something of a soft spot for the dark haired girl who had become Erin's closest friend. With loyalty and passion rivalling only Erin herself, the sea god knew she was a perfect companion for the young red head. The two girls had gone through much together from the capture of their mutual friend Nico di Angelo by Gaea's forces to Erin's death and resurrection as the Sword of Gaea. Never once had Kori given up on Erin, always believing that she could be saved.

Clancy Ward, Son of Apollo's Roman form, was next in the circle, filling the slab much more than the others. For a boy his age the seventeen year old was incredibly. The red haired boy was something of a friend of Erin's after a rough start -he had failed to save her life, and she had gotten his mother killed during her time as Gaea's commander- and was most definitely one of Darrien's closest friends. Probably his closest. Poseidon had no qualms with him, even if he did not approve of all the boys choices. The god could understand _why_ the boy had made them.

Clancy's Greek sister, Savannah del Rosario, was positively dwarfed by her brother. Her dark hair was held back, her cheeks a soft rosy colour. Poseidon could still remember the way Zeus' son Alex had screamed when she fell. The way he had fought to get to her side and to stay there. He had to be sedated when she was brought in with the rest of them, so determined was he not to leave her.

Poseidon rubbed his face as he laid eyes on Arabella Matthews, Daughter of Apollo's Greek form. The girl's dirty blond hair lay messing around her, having fallen from it's ponytail at some point. The blue eyed archer had been growing closer to Darrien as of late, and he grieved the loss of what they could have had. She would have been good for his all to duty focused son.

Could still be, he reminded himself. There was still hope.

Laying on a slab in front of the room's smaller throne was Leia Brandt, Daughter of Bellona and Legacy of Athena. Her mother was seated solemnly as she surveyed her daughter's battle worn body. Like with Kori, Poseidon had a bit of a soft spot for Leia. The black haired girl had been Erin's closest friend for most of their lives, before society had driven them apart. Later she had provided support for Darrien when he needed it, despite having her own problems to deal with, namely her relationship with Clancy Ward.

He moved on to the last two teenagers, eyeing them sadly. Abbey Gordon, Daughter of Minerva lay next to Leia, her golden locks creating a halo around her head. It was fitting that she was next to Leia, seeing as the two had grown so close, not to mention their shared heritage as descendants of the Wisdom Goddess. Of all his rivals children, he had to admit that he found her to be one of the least frustrating. Perhaps that was because she never went out of her way to antagonize his children like some.

Finally, on Darrien's other side and placed before Zeus, was Jack Copperfeild, Son of Jupiter. He was a relatively large boy, though not yet at the size of Ward, Darrien, or Darrow. That would come in time. His nephew was well muscled though, and a powerful warrior. He was a good friend to Darrien, and had a strong bond with Carolina which put the blond boy in a good light in Poseidon's eyes. Even if that hadn't, the way he had attempted to shield Abbey would have done so.

The silence was broken by Zeus, acting in a manner that was far from normal for the King of Olympus. "We are decided? This is the course of action we shall take?"

Rarely had Poseidon ever seen his brother ask rather than order. He had always wanted to see the day it would happen and now that it was here he wished it wasn't. This wasn't worth it. Not in the slightest.

It was events like this that made him wish he could truly protect his children, like any other father. That he could descend into the battles and strike down their enemies, smite those that would dare to harm his children. That he could leap between them and all harm, take every sword, every blow. Shield them from all attack, from all sorcery. If only.

There had been a great battle between their forces and the Earth Mother's. The witch, Medea had used powerful magic, the strongest she had ever preformed to strike down as many of their children as she could. It was a ancient spell, one that stole it's victim's every memory, leaving them with less of themselves than even a soul confined to the Fields of Asphodel. Their children were nothing more than shells now. They had done the only thing they could, placing the fallen heroes in stasis until a decision could be made.

The room was silent as all those present nodded. Despite that, Zeus kept with the formalities, as was tradition.

"We herby decree that, in response to the curse paced upon our demigod children Jack Copperfeild, Darrien Peake, Carolina Westfeild, Thea Nolan, Erin Peake, Jacob Epperson, Lucius Darrow, Kori Maka, Clancy Ward, Savannah del Rosario, Abbey Gordon and Leia Brandt by the witch Medea, we shall manipulate the Mist in a manner we have not in centuries. New lives will be created for all those demigods mentioned and they shall be placed in the safe haven of our choosing. There they shall reside until their memories return or their lives lead them away, whether to death or the 'normal' life so many crave. All those in favour?"

The vote was unanimous, though no one was happy about it. They were giving up their children to fate, here was nothing they could do now but wait. Being unable to control the situation did not sit well with the Gods.

Aphrodite spoke, drawing the attention of each deity. "We _must_ have faith. Their bonds are strong, they will find each other. Nothing can truly separate those meant to be together. The string has been wound long ago, we can only have faith that they will follow it."

The goddess of Love locked eyes with her Uncle in that moment, looking pointedly at Erin and Jacob. "They have found each other before, they will do so again."

Her next words were directed to the room as a whole. "Have faith."

Poseidon let his eyes rest once more on his children and sighed. Yes, he would have faith. Faith in the bonds that connected them. Faith in their determination, their strength. He would have faith in his children.

**AN: Alrighty people. There it is. If you have any questions or things you want cleared up, let me know and I'll try to cover it.**


End file.
